


pack a bag to go

by kuro49



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, Thor: Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Night falls, and their world returns to dust in one sure stroke of deliberate destruction.





	pack a bag to go

**Author's Note:**

> also titled: pack a bag to go (broken bones only make the journey song play longer)
> 
> the new thor movie was a blast to watch but very hard for me to write any sort of drabble, here is an attempt at a thor and loki that came out tonally murkier than thor: ragnarok's.

 

i.

Unlike venom, it spreads slow.

And unlike thunder, this doesn’t come with a warning quite so obvious like lightning splitting the skies into two halves of a whole. Loki’s fangs dig deeper than either one of them anticipates. Gods die, and Gods are born. Odin is neither the first nor the last, and Thor can run amok in all Nine Realms once more and never find the answer.

Ragnarok still comes.

 

 

ii.

Loki can conjure up illusions after illusions but there is not much point to it when he cannot change what Thor has now become. He remains undecided on whether he dislikes or hates this new look on his brother (maybe that is Thor's whole point, he is not above a low blow like this). It is looking and seeing their father in his single blue eye and he has an idea (or two or three) that he might end up with a nightmare or four. The two of them have death for a sister, and they were raised when Odin was being _benevolent_.

Still, he almost laughs at Thor’s admittance: _I used to think the world of you_.

Because isn’t he the exact same?

He would've drawn more blood if it didn't hurt him just as much.

 

 

iii.

Oh _,_ how the mighty have fallen. Thor always did think he can strong-arm anything into submission.

He is an Avenger, is a Challenger, is a Revenger. Thor is a King and a God.

Night falls, and their world returns to dust in one sure stroke of deliberate destruction. For Thor, it is losing everything that reminds him just how little he needs to keep going.

Night falls, but the skies are bright with stars.

 

 

iv.

Loki catches what his brother throws at him, proves him wrong on a space ship housing what remains of home, and Thor wishes that neither one of them has grown so much that Loki can smile genuinely at the memory of stab wounds at eight years old and growing pains at eleven.

He hands it back to him, and it hurts all the same.

It is by far the kindest kind of truce they can draw between them.

Loki doesn’t forgive him, and Thor answers in kind. He is stuck with him, like Midgardian chewing gum on the sole of his shoe, and they both wish for a betrayal that never comes. 

Ragnarok comes, and it goes.

Here they are in the aftermath, venom in their veins and Asgard’s death on their hands. It stings across his skin where he presses his mouth, and when Thor goes down on his knees, Loki’s hands find their grip in his short hair. Everything looks different even if it is still a lot of the same thing when Thor tilts his head back with memory of how they used to be while Loki comes across his face.

 

 

v.

Maybe this is his mistake, wishing on a long dead star.

He left Loki there on the ground on Sakaar, hoping with all his heart that his brother would stay. But he comes back (he always does, and Thor has given up on asking what it is that Loki could want from him). At least it wouldn't be so painful now.

He draws blood across Loki’s skin with the blunt edge of his nails, and it is this tentative trust between them that keeps him on a razor's edge for far longer than Loki's fingers wrapped tauntingly firm at the base of his cock. He bites profanity into Loki's neck, leaves the imprint of his teeth and litter bruises where Loki will have a hard time hiding.

 

Reconciliation comes in parts. This is neither the first step or the last. After all, there are many more worlds for their sibling rivalry to tear through.

 


End file.
